nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:AustinCarter4Ever/CHOCODOOBY!!!!
Hey guys, what's up? I just experienced my second week of high school! Believe it or not, I loved it! The best thing about it is that I befriended someone in Spanish Class, and I saw all my friends again! To top it off, I went to my friend's house today with another friend who was new to it. If you have ANYTHING great to share, write it in the comments section! My Christmas Wish List (so far) One day, Christmas music started playing through my head as if it were magic. I wondered why, but I just couldn't shake it. So I thought of things I might want for Christmas, and this is what I have so far... *The Little Prince graphic novel BECAUSE It's always out of the library, and I find it to be really cute. I based a Carter Austin fan art off of THAT book *(Pweez don't laugh because TWO of my friends already did) A Bakugan because I'm into the show, and I wanna know how to play it. But the specific one I want is Lumagrowl. He's so cute for an evil Bakugan. Looks liek a doggie :D Okay, without further ado... Good Highlights!!!! *Is in preparation for the release of My Little Wiki: NMD is magic. *Befriended a girl in Spanish. *Found things I want for Christmas *Went to a friend's house today! *HAS A 4-DAY WEEKEND ;D *Plans to work on NMDFFM during that time :D So don't worry guys! More is on the way!!!! *Attempts to read Vacow's article without laughing. *Has a dream that her future works and her fanfiction band together to defeat a very evil evil. *ALMOOND MILK :P *CHOCODOOBY!!!! *CAEK!!!! *One of my friends who regularly hates Nitrome fanfiction looked and other fanfictions and admitted that Nitrome fanfiction is better than any other fanfiction. Bad Highlights *Kept having an animation going through her head where one of Holy Carter's wings get slashed and he cries because of the pain (guys, I was thinking of MLW:NMDiM ideas, but my mind can be evil sometimes) :'( *One of my friend's dogs tried to eat my chocolate chip cookies >:O (chocolate isn't even good for doggies) *I had a hard time trying to contribute all week... *I didn't get to chat to ANY of my friends ALL week until NOW! Siri Says: Me: '''Siri, how do I look? '''Siri: '''Judging by your voice, I'd say you must be fairly attractive. Oh, Siri! :] Song of the Week IT'S A TIE!!!! Between '''My Little Pony's G3 Theme Song (it's parodied for MLW:NMDiM's theme) '''and '''My Little Pony Theme Remix (it's catchy!!!!)!!!! Bonus Section: What is your opinion on Bennet Justin? HE SUCKS!!!! He's not as cute as Carter... I love him! I wish he had moar spin-offs... That's all for now, folks! If you have ANYTHING to comment on, it should be: *NMDFFM ideas *Siri Says *How you're doing in school *The videos *MLW: NMDiM ideas *Christmas list (skip if you're a bakugan hater) *CHOCODOOBY!!!! I'm Austincarter4ever, and I remember Austin CHOCODOOBY Carter so YOU don't have to! 22:31, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts